That Person Is You
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Izaya sedang kalut dengan perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti. Sehingga ada seseorang yang repot-repot menasehatinya. Tapi siapa sangka, orang yang menasehatinya adalah orang yang mengganggu pikirannya.


_**This story is mine. My name is S. Oyabun**_

_**Special Fanfiction for Izaya's birthday**_

_**Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: TYPOS, Abal, Gaje, OOC maybe, Oneshoot and Boys Love.**_

_**Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.**_

_**Summary: Izaya sedang kalut dengan perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti. Sehingga ada seseorang yang repot-repot menasehatinya. Tapi siapa sangka, orang yang menasehatinya adalah orang yang mengganggu pikirannya.**_

**A/N**: Fic ini dibuat kilat, karena saya tergiur ajakan anak saya si 'KiYu desu' yang mengatakan bahwa tanggal 4 ini si Izaya ulang tahun. Akhirnya saya berjuang untuk membuatnya. Oh ya, salam kenal buat semua author dan reader di fandom Durarara!

Saya merupakan orang baru di sini dan ini merupakan fic pertamaku di fandom Durarara!

Special thanks buat Pie, Nie, Die, Dan Auchi. Entah sebenarnya terima kasih untuk apa hehehe.

Yoroshiku ne!

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**That Person Is You**_

Hari mungkin cerah…

Mentari mungkin bersinar dengan semangat…

Sambutan langit biru cerah tanpa awan putih mungkin hari yang menyenangkan…

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh kepada cowok berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang saat ini sedang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di meja computer kesayangannya. Sepertinya ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya—membuatnya prustasi. "Iza-_nii_, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Mairu—salah satu adik kembar Izaya—yang sudah berada tepat di samping Izaya. Izaya hanya menoleh ke arahnya sebentar dan kemudian menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya lagi.

'Orang itu kenapa membuatku seperti ini. Jika dia dekat denganku, aku akan mengganggunya sampai dia marah. Aku membencinya, sangat. Tapi, kenapa pikiranku memikirkan dia terus. Ahh, pasti ini karena dia itu orang yang menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu hidupku', batin Izaya. Tiba-tiba sekelabat bayangan menampakkan senyuman orang tersebut. Mengingat hal itu, Izaya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mukanya merah. 'DUAK' dia menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kuat setelah mengingat hal tersebut.

Mairu dan Kururi yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ dan geleng-geleng kepala. "Iza-_nii_, apa ini tentang Shizuo lagi?" tanyanya masih memperhatikan kakaknya lekat. Secepat kilat Iaya mendongakkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin aku memikirkannya. Dia itu orang yang sangat kubenci dan dia itu monster. Sedangkan aku hanya mencintai manusia." Ucapnya sambil berusaha tetap bertingkah biasa. "Hmm, sebaiknya berterus terang. Kalau tidak, dia akan diambil orang" ucap Kururi yang daritadi diam saja—sembari menarik tangan Mairu dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh. Seketika itu juga jantung Izaya seakan mau main lompat kodok dengan pikirannya.

'Cih, susah sekali punya adik seperti mereka, batin Izaya."Apa yang perlu ku utarakan dengan si monster Ikebukuro itu. Memangnya dia siapa" gumamnya dan terus menatap computer di depannya. Saat dia mencoba menghidupkan komputernya, dia terkejut. Gambar yang terpampang adalah gambar shizuo yang sedang tidur dan wajahnya tampak imut dan ma…. Akkh, Izaya merutuki pemikrannya yang sudah tidak waras. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "Kalau kakak menyukainya, aku akan mintakan lebih banyak kepada Erika-san" jawab Mairu santai dari kejauhan. Tidak lihat betapa gambar itu sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kakaknya.

**\\^o^/ (~")~**

Merasa berada di rumah akan membuatnya menderita, Izaya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat dia ingin memasuki kamarnya, dia dikejutkan dengan selembar kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya. Foto Shizou yang baru selesai mandi dangan keadaan _topless_. Seketika itu Izaya menahan hidungnya agar tidak megeluarkan darah. "Oh, ternyata Iza-_nii_ lebih suka gambar Shizuo yang tidak menggunakan atasan ya?" ucap Mairu sarkastis yang membuat Izaya tertohok. Tidak, dia tidak akan sanggup tinggal di apartemen yang penuh dengan foto Shizu-chan dan anak kembar yang seenaknya saja. Tidak, dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tanpa basa-basi dia bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

Dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sepertinya melihat foto Shizu-chan yang _topless_ dapat membuatnya kurang darah. Apalagi kalau Shizu-chan tidak memakai pakaian sama se—akkh, dia merutuki pikirannya yang sangat horror menurutnya. Dengan malas dia terus berjalan menuju restoran milik Simon.

"Yo, Izaya! Mau _shush_i?" tanyanya ketika melihat Izaya memasuki restorannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja saji. "Hmm, seperti biasa" jawab Izaya seadanya. "_Daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Simon karena merasa heran dengan sikap Izaya yang biasanya ceria. Izaya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Akhirnya Simon memutuskan untuk membuatkan pesanan Izaya. "Haah~~" Izaya membuang napas panjang. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Izaya menaruh sejumlah uang di atas meja dan bergegas meninggalkan restoran Simon. Simon yang baru saja hendak menyajikan makanannya terkajut melihat Izaya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Simon hanya melihat beberapa lembar uang di meja tempat Izaya berada tadi.

**\\^o^/ (~")~**

Saat ini Izaya sudah berada di pusat kota Ikebukuro. Seperti biasa, tempat ini selalu ramai dan penuh dengan manusia-manusia tercinta Izaya. Namun ada yang aneh, daritadi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya monster Ikebukuro yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia terus bejalan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Aneh memang, seharusnya orang yang selalu di panggil Shizuo 'kutu' ini merupakan orang sangat ceria dan mencintai manusia—minus Shizuo yang dianggapnya monster. Seakan yang berjalan ini hanya tubuhnya, sementara sang roh telah pergi melintasi dunia lain dan tersesat disana—tak bisa pulang, pundung. 'Ck, ulang tahun yang menyedihkan. Sebenarnya aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa. Tetapi setidaknya aku dapat tenang dan bersantai di apartemen', batinnya.

Sementara itu—di kediaman Heiwajima—tampak dua orang cowok yang sedang saling pandang. Satu memakai pakaian bartender berambut pirang, memakai kacamata dan bermata madu teduh bernama Shizuo Heiwajima, dan satunya lagi memakai baju lengan panjang warna coklat dengan muka _stoic_-nya, Kasuka Heiwajima—adik kandung Shizuo. "_Nii-san_, ini kenapa bisa ada foto Izaya di sini?" ucap Kasuka sambil menunjuk ke bawah meja makan. "E-eh itu … aku tidak tahu itu milik siapa." Ucapnya gugup sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terus, kenapa disini tertulis 'Flea punya Shizuo', bukannya yang memanggil Izaya flea hanya _Nii-san_ saja" ucapnya sembari menatap tajam ke arah Shizuo. "Ma-mana mungkin. Itu mungkin Shizuo yang lainnya. Kan di dunia ini Shizuo bukan cuma satu." Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan Kasuka.

Tetapi Kasuka tidak bodoh, "Iya, dan di rumah ini Shizuonya ada 1 dan tidak mau mengakui kelakuannya." Shizuo semakin berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Kasuka. "Apa _Nii-san_ mau belajar menjadi _stalker_? Biar aku yang ajari. Atau perlu aku langsung menghubungi Izaya dan memintanya foto bersamamu?" Shizuo terdiam, entah ada berapa lama dia bergelut dengan pikirannya dan akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Baiklah aku mengakui itu punyaku. Tapi itu pemberian dari Erika. Dan yang menulisnya juga bukan aku melainkan Erika. Tetapi, yang menempelnya di situ aku. Karena aku malas melihat mukanya—selalu membuatku marah." Ucapnya dengan panjang lebar sehingga menghasilkan luas pemikiran yang dapat diterima Kasuka.

"Baiklah, terserah _Nii-san_ saja. Akan tetapi, jika _Nii-san_ memang tertarik padanya, setidaknya utarakan kepadanya," ucap Kasuka sembari berlalu meninggalkan Shizuo yang mukanya mulai merah—entah menahan marah ataupun malu. Merasa butuh hiburan, Shizuo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Sudah cukup tadi dia di interogasi Kasuka sampai ke akar-akar. Dia butuh hiburan dan ingin menenangkan diri.

**\\^o^/ (~")~**

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan matahari kembali bersembunyi di singgasana baratnya. Langit kelam, bulan, dan bintang-bintang saling tersenyum sapa satu sama lain. Cahaya putih bulan bersinar terang mengalahkan penerangan lampu jalan. Tak terasa Shizuo sudah berada diluar apartemennya selama berjam-jam. Merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman yang kelihatannya kurang terawat dekat dengan sebuah gudang besar. Perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan memejamkan matanya—mencoba untuk tidur.

Saat ini Izaya sedang berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia hanya terus menuruti kakinya untuk bergerak. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat sebuah gudang besar dan nampaknya taman itu tempat yang nyaman walaupun kelihatannya kurang terawat. Perlahan dia mendekat ke taman tersebut, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang … tertidur lelap. Rambut pirang, kacamata biru, dan … pakaian bartender yang sangat Izaya kenal. Mata Izaya membelalak lebar, 'oh haruskah dia bertemu orang ini di saat dia sangat tidak ingin menemuinya,' batin Izaya.

Melihat orang itu tetap tak bergeming meski Izaya telah berada tepat di dekatnya, perlahan dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shizuo. Beberapa menit berlalu tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari keduanya—hanya dengkuran lemah yang berasal dari Shizuo. Izaya menatap Shizuo lekat, perlahan—dengan sedikit gemetar karena gugup sekaligus takut orangnya terbangun—Izaya mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi Shizuo dan mengelusnya lembut—takut mengganggu tidurnya Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, apakah kau tahu perasaan dimana jika kita bertemu dengan 'orang tersebut', kita merasa ingin mengganggunya terus agar mendapatkan perhatiannya meskipun ujung-ujungnya dia akan marah. Tetapi, jika 'orang tersebut' tidak kau lihat sebentar saja, kau akan merasakan kesepian. Ada rasa yang menginginkan 'orang tersebut' untuk tetap berada di sisimu—"

"—Rasanya hangat jika 'orang tersebut' berada di sisimu. Bisa menjaganya dan melihat wajah marahnya setiap saat. Kau tahu Shizu-chan? Aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu itu perasaan apa. Aku ingin menghapusnya tapi tak bisa. Apa kau tahu arti perasaan ini, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asik berbicara sendiri, dia tak memperdulikan apakah orang yang diajak berbicara dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya—entah pada siapa tepatnya.

"Mungkin kau menyukai 'orang tersebut', tidak … sepertinya kau mencintai 'orang tersebut'." Ucap shizuo yang sebenarnya daritadi hanya memejamkan mata—tidak tidur sama sekali dan dia mendengarkan semua kata-kata Izaya. Seketika itu juga mata Izaya membulat dan karena dia sangat terkejut, Izaya refleks berdiri dan menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan 'kau bercanda'.

"Ada apa kutu? Kau malu aku mngetahui semua yang ada di pikiranmu?" Tanya Shizuo dengan nada sarkastis. Bungkam, Izaya tak dapat berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia hanya terus menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Lalu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang tersebut'?" Tanya Shizuo, namun Izaya masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya. "Haaah, sudahlah. Aku mau beristirahat. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan utarakan perasaanmu kepada 'orang tersebut'." Ucap shizuo dengan tenang, padahal di dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya yang sebenarnya juga tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada orang yang di cintainya—Izaya.

**\\^o^/ (~")~**

Izaya memandang punggung Shizuo yang semakin menjauh. 'Aku harus mengatakannya, tak peduli apapun resikonya aku harus tetap mengatakannya. Tidak boleh, kesempatan ini tak datang dua kali' batin Izaya.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Shizuo mendengar derap kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat ke arahnya. Belum sempat dia berbalik 'GREP' seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan itu, tangan yang memeluknya saat ini sangat hangat, 'seperti tangan si kutu' batinnya. 'Aku pasti bermimpi … tapi kehangatan ini begitu nyata' pikir Shizuo. "_That person is you_" terdengar empat kata asing ini di telinga Shizuo, arahnya dari belakang. Perlahan dia berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang berbicara tadi.

'DEG'

"I-izaya?" dia mendapati Izaya sedang memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Shizuo. 'Ternyata ini nyata yah? Aku kira tadi cuma mimpi. Syukurlah hal ini bukan mimpi' batinnya. Perlahan diputarnya badannya dan kini dia membalas memeluk Izaya erat. Smentara Izaya terus menggumamkan kata-kata "_That person is you_".

"Cukup" kata Shizuo, perlahan diangkatnya dagu Izaya, dilihatnya mata _ruby_ itu mengalirkan air mata. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Izaya dan mengecup bibir Izaya lembut. "Cukup, aku sudah mengerti semuanya." Ucap Shizuo sembari kembali memeluk Izaya erat. "Hei, kutu! Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau mau menghiasi hari ulang tahunmu dengan menangis sepanjang melam?" Izaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shizuo—tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Izaya kembali memeluk Shizuo erat.

"_**Otanjoubi omedetou**_**, Izaya-**_**kun**_**"**

"_**Arigatou**_**, Shizu-**_**chan**_**~"**

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

"Mairu dan Kururi, sudah selesai belum hiasannya?" Tanya Erika yang saat ini sedang membantu mereka membuat kejutan buat Izaya. Ya, mereka—termasuk Shinra, Celty, Dotachin, Walker, Saburo, Mikado, Kida, Anri, Simon, Kasuka, dan Namie—sedang mendekor apartemen mewah Izaya. Tampak Mikado dan Kida sedang membuat sebuah tulisan di depan pintu apartemen Izaya—entah itu apa tulisannya, hanya mereka yang tahu. "Huaaa~~ ayo cepat sebentar lagi pasangan kita akan datang" ucap Erika yang daritadi asik sendiri memerintah orang. "Diam! Kamu daritadi senang-senang sendiri!" ucap mereka ber-14 serempak. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai ikatan batin satu sama lain. Erika hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Hmm, apa kau yakin mereka akan bersama?" Tanya Mikado kepada Erika. "Haaaa~~ tentu saja, itu sudah pasti." Jawabnya yakin seyakin-yakinnya dengan pedenya. "Kalau mereka tidak terlalu mementingkan ego satu sama lain dan membiarkan sifat bodoh mereka mengambil alih, pasti akan berhasil." Ucap Mairu dan Kururi serempak dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Kasuka. Sementara itu, Anri dan Celty membantu Namie untuk menghias kue. Dotachin, Saburo, Shinra, dan Walker sibuk menghiasi seluruh ruangan kerja Izaya. Mereka tempak Sibuk, Simonpun sedang membuat _Sushi _dan Kasuka hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama—tak ada niat membantu, dasar Kasuka. Setelah semua dirasa cukup, mereka mematikan lampu ruangan Izaya dan bersembunyi.

Lama mereka menunggu kedatangan Shizuo dan Izaya, sampai akhirnya terdengar derap langkah menuju pintu apartemen Izaya "Shizu-chan~ jangan berisik. Nanti ada yang melihat" ucap Izaya, sedangkan Shizuo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Perlahan Izaya membuka pintu apartemennya, 'gelap sekali' batinnya. Dan … 'DUAR' bunyi balon meletus dan tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Keget, Shizuo dan Izaya kaget melihat itu semua. Apalagi saat melihat apartemennya penuh dengan ornamen warna-warni dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun besar di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah … tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru'. 'Apa-apaan dengan semua ini, Izaya dan Shizuo hanya cengo melihat tulisan tersebut. Sementara para pembuat pesta berteriak serempak "Satu … Dua …Tiga—"

"—Selamat menempuh hidup baru Shizaya".

"Ck, tidak tahukah kalian kalau si kutu ini sedang berulang tahun, bukannya menikah" ucap Shizuo yang sudah sadar dari cengonya. "Hehehe, tapi kan kalian baru saja menikah di taman" ucap Erika dengan seringaiannya.

Flashback

"Walker! Ayo cepat ambil gambarnya. Mereka sedang berciuman dengan mesra. Ayo!" perintah Erika yang sudah _nosebleed_ melihat adegan tersebut. "Baik! Baik!" jawab walker semangat.

'JEPRET' dapat. Foto mereka sedang berciuman sudah di dapat. Erika dan Walkerpun pergi dari sana—sementara Celty dan Shinra hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat betapa semangatnya mereka mmengambil foto tersebut.

End of flashback

'MATI AKU' batin Izaya dan Shizuo bersamaan. Dan dapat mereka lihat, foto tersebut terpampang jelas di layar LCD pada dinding.

**END**

* * *

Hehehe, gimana? Ceritanya bagus gak?

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini dibuat kilat dalam waktu "3 JAM" huuuuu keriting deh tangan. Hehehe oh iya salam kenal buat semua Author dan Reader di Fandom Durarara!

Aku orang baru! Aku orang baru! Aku orang baruuu!

Mind to Review?


End file.
